Practically Perfect
by OccasionallyRestless
Summary: Set during 'Blame It On The Alcohol.' Just how exactly did Blaine end up in Kurt's bed? Features a drunk, flirty Blaine and an unsure Kurt. Bittersweet fluff one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, though it makes me sad to admit it.

**AN: **only my second Klaine fic, but my first seemed to go down well so it encouraged me for this one. okay, so this started out in my head as a tiny little drabble and it turned into this almost 2000 words one-shot, a little more bittersweet than I'd originally intended. I can only hope it works! I like to think of it as a missing scene from 'Blame it on the Alcohol' but I think that's being too generous on my writing. And yes, the title is a Mary Poppins quote but this is Kurt we're talking about :) Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**NOTE: **been brought to my attention that at this time, Kurt had moved house so didn't have his basement room. I've altered the fic accordingly and can only say: my bad! anyway s'all good to go now. enough babbling - on with the fluff!

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his bedroom door as quietly as possible, a common task made difficult seeing as he was supporting a very inebriated Blaine. The boy in question was singing <em>Ace of Spades <em>quietly to himself in an exaggerated husky voice punctuated with soft laughter. They entered the room with a thud as Blaine's foot caught on the doorframe and he giggled helplessly as he struggled to unhook himself. Kurt sighed, not for the first time that evening, and pulled the other boy's arm tighter across his shoulders as his other hand pulled at his waist, guiding Blaine through the door: "Almost there, Blaine. Come on."

"Almost where?" Blaine tripped and landed on the bed as Kurt swiftly sped back to close the door behind them. He stared at the painted wood as he took a second to wonder what had possessed him to bring Blaine back to his house. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. After Rachel had drunkenly ordered everyone out, whining something about a curfew and trespassing, Blaine looked set to stumble home and Kurt had swooped in and turned him around with the reasoning that his house was much closer and Blaine was in no state to be alone.

_Still not sure why Finn agreed to it, _he thought with a small frown. He was distracted from his thoughts by a strange sound but relaxed on realising it was just Blaine drumming idly on his lap. The boy smiled at him then suddenly looked around the room with wide eyes and mouth open: "Kurt is this your _bedroom?_"

Kurt shushed him quickly: "Keep your voice down! I don't want my dad coming in here and seeing you like this." Blaine nodded slowly then exaggerated the movement, grinning when it made him light-headed and Kurt grinned as well. Blaine was so _goofy _drunk. It was adorable. He shook his head slowly, smile still in place, then moved to Blaine, kneeling to take off the boy's shoes: "I think the sooner you get to sleep, the better."

The other boy didn't reply straight away, staring at Kurt's bent head with ridiculous intensity. The situation slowly sunk through the fog in his brain and he placed one hand on Kurt's head, pushing it back as he leant forward until they were almost nose to nose. "Are you undressing me while I'm sitting on your bed?"

Kurt swallowed thickly at how close they were; he wanted desperately to move away but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. Eventually he settled for replying: "I-I don't want my sheets to get dirty and-" his breath caught as Blaine's hand slid to lie heavily at the base of his neck, "-and I just thought I have better hand-eye coordination than you right now so it'd be easier for me to do it." By the end his voice was a whisper but it didn't matter, Blaine hadn't really been listening anyway as he'd been captivated by the movement of perfect pink lips. He leant further forward in a mindless attempt to touch them but overbalanced and would've knocked both himself and Kurt to the floor if the other boy hadn't managed to steady him just in time.

Their eyes locked – Blaine's gaze bleary and Kurt's sharp and clear. He was about to grasp Kurt's shoulder but the boy stood up before he could and avoided his gaze, shifting slightly and moving to the door. "I'll, uh, just go get you some water," and with that he dashed from the room faster than Blaine's inebriated senses could keep up with.

Kurt made it to the kitchen before the reality of what had almost happened hit him and he stood mindlessly in front of the fridge as his mind raced. Blaine had tried to kiss him. _Blaine _had tried to _kiss him._

Wow.

He let the thought curl happily through his mind for a moment before dealing with the obvious issue: Blaine had tried to kiss him, yes, but Blaine was also very very drunk. Drunk meant not thinking properly. Drunk meant he wasn't in control of himself. Drunk meant that Blaine wouldn't remember it in the morning.

Kurt sighed unhappily and filled a glass with water. Why couldn't Blaine try to kiss him when he had all his mental faculties in place? Would that really be so bad? Kurt definitely wouldn't have moved away if that'd been the case; in fact he'd probably have shoved Blaine back on the bed and ravished him to within an inch of his life.

Well, either that or he would've passed out when he forgot to breathe. Same difference.

Kurt padded back, focusing on the water so he didn't spill any, and reached his room: "Okay so I've got your water – I hear you're meant to drink some the night before the morning after – do you need-" he kicked the door shut, looked up and words stuck in his throat at the sight of Blaine.

He was sound asleep in the bed. Granted he was all tangled up in the covers and he was laying on Kurt's side of the bed and one of his feet, mysteriously bare, was hanging off the edge but that didn't change the fact that _Blaine was in his bed. _Kurt stared with wide owlish eyes. He stood by the door, glass in hand, rooted to the spot as he drank in the sight of the boy he was madly in love with asleep in his bed.

Blaine. In his bed. Right now. For some reason Kurt had trouble processing the thought, maybe because he'd dreamt about it so many times.

He finally managed to force himself forward and placed the glass gently down on the bedside table, careful not to make a sound. He felt like if he made any noise, whatever spell it was that had brought this magnificent boy to him in this moment would be broken and it would end. Kurt really didn't want it to end.

He knew it was creepy to stand and stare at Blaine like this but he didn't care. If he didn't do it for too long then that surely wasn't so bad, right? Five minutes. He'd give himself five minutes and then tear himself back to the real world where he remembered that Blaine wasn't really asleep but passed out. He would allow himself these five single minutes.

Blaine's face was turned to him and Kurt greedily took in his features: dark lashes fluttering slightly in sleep resting against the smoothest skin he'd ever seen. Beautifully full lips that were parted just so and Kurt almost choked when Blaine's tongue suddenly flicked out to moisten them as he shifted slightly. The gel that'd reined in his hair had come loose and Kurt could clearly see the chestnut curls spread over the pillow as Blaine burrowed his head into it before swallowing and returning to his previous lips-slightly-parted-looking-so-damn-appealing position. Kurt was aware that his five minutes had probably passed but this lack of control over his limbs seemed to be a recurring thing as he was unable to tear himself away from the adorable, impossible, imperfectly _perfect-_

Blaine snored loudly and Kurt's mouth dropped open, his romantic train of thought abruptly cut off by the unwanted real worldness that was Blaine's snoring. _Imperfectly perfect my ass. _The spell broken, Kurt picked up his pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

When he emerged, freshly moisturised and changed, he noticed Blaine's shoes and socks resting haphazardly by his wardrobe obviously having been thrown carelessly from the bed. Kurt placed the socks inside the shoes then placed them at the foot of his bed – he did _not_ want Blaine tripping over them if he needed to go to the bathroom in the night. The rest of his floor was, as usual, spotless so that was the moment Kurt stood before the bed with hands on his hips and a frown on his features. Why did Blaine have to sleep _diagonally? _It was just so typical.

Okay so he wasn't completely diagonal – while Kurt had been in the bathroom, Blaine had shifted and was now completely under the covers, head resting in the gap between pillows and an arm strewn across the free side of the bed. With a small sigh Kurt carefully edged Blaine's arm out of the way and slid into the bed, making sure to leave a space between them because he didn't want Blaine to think he'd taken advantage.

It was only when he'd turned to face away from Blaine, his body tightly coiled and curled in on itself, that the reality of the situation really sunk in. Blaine was in his bed. Kurt was also in his bed.

_They _were in his bed.

Kurt took a slow steadying breath. That was not the thought to be focusing on if he wanted to get to sleep, he realised, and it was definitely not appropriate given the situation. He focused instead on relaxing his tense posture, listening to the clock on his nightstand and silently thankful that Blaine's snoring had softened into...humming? Kurt snorted before he could stop himself: of course Blaine Warbler freaking _sang in his sleep._

The noise seemed to rouse Blaine to some level of consciousness and he stretched slightly, his hand coming into contact with Kurt's back. As soon as Blaine's fingers brushed against him through the cover, Kurt tensed completely and held his breath, eyes wide. If it was possible his eyes became even wider when he felt Blaine grip his waist and tug him gently further back on the bed and...oh god, closer to him. Kurt's shock meant that he wasn't able to resist and suddenly he found himself nearer the middle of the bed with Blaine's arm draped heavily across his waist.

And seeing as that was Blaine's arm around his waist, it must be Blaine's forehead resting against the nape of his neck so it was definitely Blaine's nose resting against his shoulder blade.

Thank god that was the only contact; Kurt didn't think he could manage otherwise.

He lay there, tense as anything as he thought about what he could do. He could pull away from Blaine but judging by the low, soft hums emitting from the boy's chest every now and then, he was deeply asleep and there was no way Kurt wanted him to wake up like this. Well, no he _did _want them waking up like this one day, just not a day when one of them wouldn't remember how they'd ended up there. So option one was out.

The only other option he could see, or the only one he _wanted _to see, was to just stay where he was. He'd go to sleep and wake up early before Blaine so he didn't know what'd happened and things wouldn't be any more awkward than they were going to be when the boy realised they'd spent the night together. His heart clenched a little painfully at the thought that Blaine would be embarrassed or, even worse, hate him for it...but Kurt just couldn't bring himself to pull away. He knew he should. He knew he should get up and sleep on the sofa but he had a chance - possibly his _only _chance - of being like this with Blaine and he honest to god couldn't find the strength to turn it down.

Kurt finally allowed himself to take in the warmth of Blaine's arm and the small puffs of breath feathering against his back, closed his eyes and with a gentle sigh he completely relaxed, limbs becoming heavy as the soft hums coming from Blaine lulled him to sleep. He smiled gently. It may not have happened exactly how he'd dreamed but Kurt Hummel was falling asleep with the boy he loved beside him. In his mind, that was practically perfect in every way.

* * *

><p>Readers are needed. Reviewers are wanted :)<p> 


End file.
